Pieces of Me
by xxDip-Dabxx
Summary: Bella finds a secret note that Alice left her. The note explains that Edward really does love her. It tells Bella to go to Denali to find the Cullens. But what if something terrible happens on her way there. Bella finds herself in mortal danger. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Is this story really so brilliant that you'd mistake me for Stephenie Meyer? No? I didn't think so.**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Jake and I were spread out across the living room floor doing homework. It was the first time in what felt like forever that we were doing something normal. Usually Jake was too busy chasing vampires to do things like homework and I was too busy hanging out with werewolves. I turned the page of the book I was reading for English. As I did this I managed to slit my finger on the page. It started to bleed.

''Oh great,'' I muttered.

''What is it?'' asked Jake.

''Just a paper cut, I'll go get a bandage, there has to be a first aid kit around here somewhere.'' I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I rummaged around for a while until I finally found a first aid kit. I opened it up and started looking for a bandage but instead my hand closed around what felt like an envelope. I pulled it out and looked at it. My name was written on it. Suddenly I realised that I recognised the handwriting.

''Alice,'' I whispered. I was surprised at how much it hurt to say her name. I'd never really thought about how much I missed her and now that I did I felt tears spring to my eyes.

Slowly I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this letter it means you've managed to injure yourself again. I'm not surprised; in fact I was counting on it. It also means that I've been able to keep my thoughts hidden from Edward. I'll be very surprised if I manage that but I have to try. You see Bella I think you deserve the truth so here it is..._

_First of all can I say how sorry I am that I never got the chance to say goodbye. Edward thought it would be the best for you. I'm guessing he was wrong. My idiot brother can be wrong about a lot of things. He's managed to convince himself that you're better off without him. He thinks that eventually you'll move on and get over him. I'm assuming he's wrong about that too._

_Bella, I've got to tell you because you deserve the truth. That day in the forest when Edward told you he didn't love you, he lied. He left to protect you from what he is. He loves you so much. Without you he is nothing. He is no longer Edward; he's just an empty body, devoid of emotion. So please if we haven't hurt you too much, if you can ever forgive us, if you think you can still love Edward after all the pain he's put you through, come find me. I'll be in Denali. I've written the address on the back. I miss you Bella, every day. You were my best friend. Life's not the same without you and I don't think Edward will ever be the same again._

_Love, Alice_

I couldn't stop the tears; they came pouring down my cheeks. After a couple of minutes Jake came in to see what was taking me so long.

''Bella?'' Then he saw me. ''Bella, what's wrong?'' He put his arms around me and held me tight. But his arms weren't the ones that I wanted around me and that made me sob even louder.

''He lied,'' was all I managed to choke out.

''What? Who lied?'' Then he saw the letter in my hand. Gently, he took it from me and read it. I felt him stiffen.

''You're not seriously thinking of going, are you?'' he asked.

''I have to,'' I said quietly.

''You don't have to do anything.''

I could feel him getting angrier and I wanted to say something to make him happy. I didn't want to be the cause of his pain but I couldn't do anything about it. I cared about Jacob but at that moment in time I knew that I had to take care of myself. There was nothing that I could say to make Jake feel better because all I wanted was to be with Edward and there was no way of putting that that wouldn't make Jacob feel anguished.

''I'm sorry,'' was all I could say.

''Don't be,'' he said bitterly. ''I always knew you'd choose them if you ever had to make a choice. I guess I just hoped...'' He turned away from me and headed towards the door.

I caught his arm and turned him back around to face me. ''It doesn't have to be like this. Please.'' I was almost begging now.

''Yeah, it does.'' He jerked his arm free and walked straight out the door without looking back.

I stared at the door for at least five minutes later before I finally managed to pull myself together. There was more important things to worry about, like money and Charlie. I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie explaining that I would be gone for a few days. I didn't have time to think of an excuse so I just said I'd explain when I got back.

Then I thought about the money I had left in my account after paying for the motorbike repairs. I had enough left to get to Alaska but there was no way I was going to college. I sighed but accepted this fact, after all who needed college when they could have the love of their life back?

I called the airlines and booked a flight to Alaska that I would just about make if I left straight away. After that I threw some clothes, underwear, my toothbrush and Alice's letter into a rucksack. I raided my room and found some money that I could use if I needed to get a taxi to the house in Denali. Finally I was ready to go and I ran out the door.

It was pouring rain outside but I didn't care. For the first time in seven months I felt truly happy. I wasn't quite whole again, not yet, not when such a huge piece of me was still missing but I would be soon. I was so close to being back in Edward's arms. It didn't hurt anymore to remember him. I would be with him again soon.

I reached the airport just in time for my flight. I felt calmer once I was on the plane. I stared out the window and picked out clouds that were shaped like hearts. While I was doing this I tried to remain unhopeful. When I got to Denali Edward wasn't just going to forget why he left. He might want me to leave and never come back. I knew he just wanted to protect me but still that would hurt. At the same time I couldn't help but be happy because he loved me and that would never change. This time I wasn't going to let him go.

I refused to be ripped into pieces again, if he really, truly loved me he would stay with me, forever. The announcement came on informing me that we were about to land and I tried not to feel nervous.

Suddenly the plane began to shake. I gripped the seat tightly. It all happened very quickly then. One moment there was just some slight turbulence and the next we were falling in a death spiral straight towards the ground...

**A.N So... tell me what you think... REVIEW!! I will love you forever if you do!! PLEASE!! Oh and sorry for the cliffy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I luv u all so much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I'm not that brilliant.**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

I sat on the couch of my new apartment. It was a mess but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. It was times like these when I thought about just giving up and running back to Bella. I thought I was strong enough to stay away but it was so hard, not just sometimes, all the time.

I turned on the TV, hoping that maybe if I turned it up loud enough I wouldn't even be able to hear myself think. There had been a plane crash. I tried to feel sorry for the people who were dead or dying but I couldn't lie to myself, I didn't care about them.

I was barely listening as the reporter said it was amazing that anyone had survived at all. Apparently the tail end of the plane had broken off just before it hit the ground and had landed on its rudder which had lessened the impact. Everyone in the last three rows had a chance of surviving, some had critical injuries, possibly fatal but for now they were alive.

I turned off the TV, I didn't want to hear about the lucky people, the people that were in pain now but would be alright in a while. I was in pain the whole time. And I knew it was my own fault but somehow that only made it hurt more.

My phone rang. I wanted to ignore it; it was probably just Alice begging me to come home again. She didn't understand that Denali wasn't my home, it never would be. A home is where the people you love are. I did love my family; I just loved Bella so much more. I decided to answer my phone, I needed a distraction.

''Edward, thank God you answered. Listen there's been a plane crash.'' Why was Carlisle bothering me with this?

''I know, I saw it on the news.'' My voice was flat and emotionless.

''Edward, Bella was on that plane...''

No! I refused to believe that. She couldn't have been. She couldn't be dead. ''What have I done?'' I whispered, horrified at myself. If I'd been with her...

''Edward, listen to me, she's not dead. She was in the tail end of the plane.'' I could sense that something else was coming. Carlisle's voice wasn't as calm as it should have been. ''She had critical injuries but I operated on her and I successfully repaired the internal damage but after the surgery...''

''What? What happened after the surgery?'' I asked quietly.

''She didn't wake up and we don't think she's going to wake up at all. We'll have to ask Charlie's permission to take her off life-support but we think he'll agree to it once he realises that there's nothing we can do to save Bella. I suggest you get here as quickly as possible. I'm so sorry, Edward.'' Carlisle said these words gently but it didn't matter, they cut me as sharply as a knife.

I hung up and ran out the door. I needed to get to the hospital. I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. Bella couldn't be dying. She just couldn't. I ran as fast as I could, I wanted as much time with her as possible.

Carlisle met me outside the hospital and brought me to her room. And I saw her, for the first time in seven months. It was a bittersweet reunion. I'd dreamt about seeing her again, I thought it would never happen but I dreamt about it anyway and it wasn't anything like this.

I sat down at the edge of her bed and looked at her. She had lost a lot of weight and her face was deathly pale but other than that she was exactly the same, she was still my Bella. I stroked her cheek softly. My beautiful angel.

''Edward, there is one way you can save her.'' I didn't ask Carlisle what way, I knew what he meant, I didn't even need to hear his thoughts.

''Isn't there any other way? Is there any chance at all that she will wake up?'' I was desperate. I couldn't doom Bella to a soulless life.

''I'm sorry Edward.'' Carlisle left the room to let me think in peace.

''Oh, Bella,'' I sighed. ''I love you, I know I'm a bit late telling you but truly I do.''

Suddenly a bunch of loud, angry thoughts came into my head. Charlie was here.

_What does that boy think he's doing here? I don't want him anywhere near Bella! He broke her heart and I'd be willing to bet the reason that she was on that plane was to see him._

''What do you think you're doing here?'' Charlie demanded.

I looked up at him and the tortured look on my face seemed to shock him. He really believed I didn't love her.

''I couldn't not be here,'' I whispered.

We were both silent for a moment.

Then the beeping coming from Bella's heart monitor changed into one continuous beep.

Carlisle rushed in. ''Code blue!'' he yelled down the hall. ''She's flat lining.''

''Oh God Bella, please don't die, please, I'll never leave you again, I swear.'' I gripped her hand tightly.

''Out of the way Edward,'' said Carlisle sharply.

He but gel on the paddles and rubbed them together. ''Charge to two hundred!''

He put the paddles to her chest. ''Clear!''

He waited a moment. ''No response, charge to two sixty!''

He repeated the process but this time her heartbeat evened out and the beeping returned to normal.

''Bella,'' I sighed and kissed her softly.

She was safe for now. I had more time to think about what I was going to do. But how much more time?

**A.N Plz, Plz review, tell me if you liked it.**

**Alex**

**xXxXxXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I luv everyone who reviewed soooooooooooooooooooooo much!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. It all belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I felt like I was trapped in a small box and nobody could hear me crying out for help. Not even Edward. But he was there and that was what mattered. I tried so hard to get out of the box when I heard his voice but it just got smaller and smaller, it squeezed me so tight I blacked out. I think I almost died.

Charlie was here too. I'd heard him arguing with Edward, telling him to leave. I'd also heard Carlisle talking to Edward. Talking about changing me. I wish he would. There's nothing I want more than to be a vampire.

I knew Alice thought Edward was being stupid; she didn't understand how he could hesitate to change me when I was going to die anyway if he didn't. She told me when she came to see me when Edward had to hunt. I understand though. Edward thinks that if I die I'll go to Heaven; he thinks that's better than eternity as a soulless vampire. I wished there was some way I could wake up and tell him that Heaven means nothing to me without him.

Carlisle came in to talk to him again.

''Edward, you need to make a decision, she could die at any time and the other doctors are wondering why I haven't talked to Charlie about taking her off life-support yet. She's not going to wake up and you need to except that and make this decision.'' He tried to stay calm but his voice became slightly louder towards the end of his speech. I don't think Carlisle wanted me to die, he could see the sense in making me a vampire.

''I know that!'' yelled Edward. ''I just... I just need a bit more time, okay?'' His voice was rough, not like the smooth silkiness I remembered.

''I'm sorry Edward but you need to decide soon or Bella is going to die.'' Just as he said this I heard footsteps, it sounded like two more people were entering the room.

''Please Edward, don't let her die,'' I heard Alice beg.

''I know you love her and you just want what's best for her but believe me Bella does not want to die. She just wants to be with you and if loved her as much as you say you do you would respect her wishes and change her. Edward, this is the only way you can help her.'' I'd never heard Emmett sound so serious; I'd have to mock him about it if I didn't die.

I wondered how I could be so calm when I thought about death. Was it because I'd faced before? No, I didn't think so. I knew why I wasn't afraid of death. I'd already been in so much pain. When Edward left me my world crashed down around me, I envied the dead because living was just far too painful.

That was when I realised that I didn't want to live anymore. I was glad that no matter what happened my heart was going to stop beating. I just couldn't live through the pain. I needed my mortal life to end. I wanted to be a strong, beautiful vampire and if I couldn't have that then I wanted to be dead. I refused to live through any more pain because the truth is... it hurt way too much.

''It's the only way, isn't it?'' Edward seemed to have accepted the fact that he had to change me.

''You should do it now before it's too late,'' said Carlisle.

''What about Charlie?'' asked Edward.

''I'll deal with him. Alice, shut the curtains, keep the door closed and make sure no one comes in.'' Carlisle ordered.

''We're not going to take her away from the hospital?'' Alice asked, confused.

''The minute we took off life support she would die. She has to be bitten here and then we have to get her out of here as quickly as possible.'' Carlisle sounded calm but commanding.

''Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry.'' Edward was panicking; I could hear it in his voice. I wanted so much to wake up and comfort him, to tell him he didn't need to be in so much pain, this was what I wanted more than anything else in the world. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and that nothing would ever change that no matter what he did.

I wondered how Jake would react when he found out that I'd become a vampire. I'd have to go see him, to explain. I knew he'd never forgive me but I had to try and talk to him, to make him see that I was still Bella, his best friend, that would never change.

''Edward, you have to calm down, you can do this.'' Carlisle's voice was soothing but firm.

I felt his cold lips brush my cheek. ''I love you,'' he whispered. Then his mouth moved down to my neck. His teeth bit into my soft flesh. There was no going back now, I was on my way to becoming a vampire.

My eyes flew open in shock. It felt like I was on fire. I screamed Edward's name and then he was right beside me. ''It's okay Bella, you're going to be fine.'' He turned to Carlisle. ''I'm getting her out of here, the screaming will attract too much attention.''

Carlisle nodded. ''Take her to your apartment, we'll be there soon.''

Edward lifted me on to his back. I pressed myself against him; his cold skin eased the burning pain a little.

And then we were running. I knew that I had left a lot of grieving people behind me. Charlie was at the hospital; Renee was probably on her way and Jacob... But right then I didn't care because I had gotten what I wanted and that might have sounded selfish but I didn't care. I was whole again.

**A.N Hope you liked it, I'll try and update soon but remember I write faster if I get loads of reviews... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter we find out what Bella's power is and is she going to return to Forks?? Once again, REVIEW!**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I luv u all!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who came up with everything.**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

**3 DAYS LATER**

Bella finally woke up. She had been writhing in pain for only a few hours until, she had fallen into a deep sleep. Carlisle didn't know how this happened with the vampire venom running through her veins. We assumed it had something to do with her new power. We soon found out.

''Was I asleep?'' was the first thing Bella asked when she woke up.

We were all too shocked too respond.

''What?'' asked Bella. ''What are you all staring at?''

''Your eyes.'' Alice managed to say.

Bella frowned and walked to the bathroom to see what everyone was getting so worked up about. I followed her in, I didn't want to be apart from her another second. She went straight to the mirror.

Her expression changed about three times before it settled on amazed. ''Why are my eyes violet?''

''I don't know,'' I said, still trying to get over the shock.

Bella suddenly seemed to remember I was there. She ran up to me, quicker than I'd ever seen a vampire run before, threw her arms around me and then brought her lips up to mine and kissed me.

The kiss lasted longer than ones I remembered, Bella wasn't as breakable as before. When we finally broke apart Bella looked up at me and smiled.

''I love you,'' she whispered.

''I love you too.'' I smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

Suddenly Bella's expression changed and then she hit me, hard.

''What was that for?!'' I gasped.

''For lying!'' she screamed back at me.

Her eyes filled with tears. ''Bella, are you crying?'' I was beginning to get confused. Vampires couldn't cry. Could they?

She frowned. ''Yeah, I think I am. How is that possible?''

Carlisle came into the bathroom. ''I have a theory. You know I think that we bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified. I think Bella's strongest human traits were everything human.''

We both frowned. Bella didn't understand that anymore than I did. ''Maybe you could explain that a bit further.'' I asked politely.

''I think that although Bella is a vampire and she has all the vampire traits, she also has the human ones. She can cry, blush, eat, and sleep even though she doesn't need to. That's why her eyes are violet. She can have a mixed diet of blood and normal human food if she wants to.'' Carlisle explained.

''So what your saying is that I can do all the human things without having to be human.''

Carlisle nodded. ''I don't think you'll actually need to do any of them. You don't have to eat or sleep if you don't want to but if you feel like eating a tub of chocolate ice-cream then you can. I presume you still need to drink blood but you might be able to fight the bloodlust better than the rest of us.''

Bella smiled. ''So you don't think I'll have to worry about losing control and killing everyone within a ten mile radius.''

''I think everyone is safe from you.'' Carlisle said, smiling.

We walked out of the bathroom.

Alice bounded up to Bella and gave her a big hug. ''You got my letter! I'm so glad that you decided to come, I missed you so much! I mean, I'm really sorry that you were in a coma and all but it worked out for the best didn't it,'' Alice grinned madly.

''Leave her breathe Alice!'' I scolded but I was grinning too. I couldn't even make myself be angry with Alice for leaving the letter without telling me.

Esme came up to Bella and hugged her. ''We've all missed you.''

''Yeah, Edward was so serious when you were gone, he was so boring.'' Emmett was back to his usual playful self.

Jasper looked at her. ''Our family isn't the same without you.''

Even Rosalie smiled at her.

''Thank you,'' said Bella, blushing. I was so glad she could still do that.

''Let's get out of here,'' I whispered.

She looked up at me and nodded.

''I've got something to show you. Follow me.'' I started to run.

Finally we got to the top.

''Wow,'' Bella whispered, almost as if she were afraid that if she spoke too loudly it would destroy the silent, still beauty of the place.

We were standing on top of a mountain overlooking a lake. In the cool morning air I could see my breath. The mist rolled over the lake making it look even more beautiful.

I pulled Bella close to me and we stared out at the view. I didn't ever want to let her go. I knew what I was about to ask her was a good idea. I had been worrying about her saying no or her not being ready but this was all I wanted. I wanted to never have to let her go again. I wanted to see her everyday and know that she was mine. I wanted Bella to be my wife.

I was glad I had thought ahead and brought the ring with me, just in case I found the right time to ask and I knew that now was that time. I would never be as ready as I was then. I was ready to do anything for my one true love.

And so I got down on one knee. Bella looked confused for a moment but then her face brightened in understanding. A million different emotions were portrayed on her face. I had never wanted to read her thoughts more than I did in that moment.

''Bella, I love you more than anything in the world. I swear I will never leave you again. All I want to dedicate my life to is making you happy. So please do me the honour of accepting this proposal. Bella, will you marry me?''

**A.N. What will Bella say?? Review and you might find out! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I luv all my reviewers so much! U guys r the best!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not claiming to own any of the brilliance that is Twilight! It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

He was asking me to marry him! Edward Cullen was asking _me _to marry him! I was in shock. I couldn't put my thoughts into words. If I ever had any doubt left over about his love for me it was gone now. I could feel tears in my eyes, ready to come pouring down my cheeks any minute now.

''Of course I'll marry you,'' I managed to choke out. I smiled through my tears.

Quicker than I would of thought possible Edward jumped up, gathered me in his arms and spun me around.

I laughed. No one in the whole world could possibly be feeling as happy as I was right then. Edward put me down and kissed me passionately.

I loved the way his lips felt against mine, soft and cool. His kisses left me feeling all tingly inside. It was funny how someone who felt so cold to everyone else made me feel so warm. I was glad I had gotten on that plane. I didn't care about anything other than Edward. As long as we were always together I would feel safe and whole.

''We better get back. Alice will be waiting to ambush us the second we get in the door, be prepared for a day of discussion on what colour dresses the bridesmaids should wear.'' He laughed.

''Just five more minutes,'' I whispered. I pressed my lips against his again. ''I don't ever want this moment to end.''

He smiled at me. ''It doesn't have to; it can be like this forever.''

I liked the sound of that. Forever, eternity, infinity, everlasting, these were all new words in my vocabulary. About a week ago all I could think about was the end. When was it going to come? When would the pain cease? Now, I had forever to look forward to.

''What are you thinking?'' asked Edward, his face alight with curiosity.

''I like the sound of forever,'' I replied.

''So do I,'' he whispered and pulled me closer.

After a while I knew we had to go. It was unfair to keep Alice waiting for so long; she would murder us if we took longer than an hour up here.

''Time to go,'' I murmured, burying my face in his shoulder.

''Yes,'' he said simply but neither of us moved an inch until about five minutes later when I sighed and pushed away.

I kissed him softly then started to run. The cool wind rushed against me and it felt like I was flying, soaring above the clouds already half-way to heaven. And when would I finally get there? That would be me and Edward's wedding day.

To me Heaven wasn't somewhere we went when we died; it was somewhere we reached when we were alive. Somewhere where all the pieces fit and you knew that no matter how much pain you suffered you would be okay. That was my version of Heaven and I was almost there...

Of course, the minute we got home Alice jumped on us. ''Bella we have so much work to do! What colour do you want the bridesmaid's dresses to be?''

''Told you so,'' Edward muttered into my ear.

''Edward go away, we've got to start working on Bella's wedding dress. This is going to be so much fun!'' Alice was jumping up and down in excitement.

''Glad you think so Alice,'' I said, already starting to worry about Alice going overboard.

Edward sighed, kissed my cheek and then walked into the kitchen to talk to Emmett, with me staring wistfully after him.

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room. She already had what looked like hundreds of magazines and cut-outs laid out on the small table.

''Oh God,'' I whispered in horror.

''Don't be like that Bella, you want the perfect wedding, don't you?''

I nodded, unable to speak. Then I realised that no matter what I did it wouldn't be perfect. You were supposed to have all your best friends to your wedding and Jake wasn't going to be there. What would I do without him to keep me sane?

''I need to invite Jake,'' I said, while trying to ignore the small voice that said he wouldn't want to come anyway.

''Bella, you can't invite any of your human friends. You're supposed to be dead and besides what is he going to say when you explain that you're a vampire. He'd have you put in a mental asylum.'' Alice said exasperatedly.

''But he knows about vampires. He's a werewolf.''

Alice looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. ''Explain,'' she ordered.

So I told her everything. Right from the beginning.

Alice didn't interrupt once. When I was finished she finally spoke.

''You want to invite a werewolf to your wedding?!''

Edward obviously heard this outburst because he was in the room within a second.

I looked up at him, pleading with him. ''He's my best friend.''

''Bella,'' he sighed, ''he might not want to come.''

''I know that. I just... I just have to try,'' I whispered.

''I just don't want to see you hurt,'' said Edward, cupping my face in his hand.

''This is something I have to do,'' I replied.

That's how I ended up alone on a flight to Seattle, nervously biting my unbreakable nails. Edward wanted to come with me but I convinced him that this was something I had to do by myself.

I was nervous. I couldn't lie to myself about that. He might never want to talk to me again when he found out what I'd become.

I drove quickly to La push. It was around midnight when I got there. I snuck in through Jake's window.

He looked so peaceful lying there, asleep. But when I looked closer I could see that tears had dried on his cheeks. He had been crying, probably over me. This made me sad; I didn't want to be the cause of such pain. I wondered if he would be happy that I wasn't dead or were vampires so repulsive to him that he'd rather I were?

Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked right at me.

**A.N. Sorry I stopped it there but I want the next chapter to be in Jacob's POV. I might get the next chapter up quicker if I get loads of reviews! (hint, hint)**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

JPOV

I was dreaming. I had to be. At least that's what I thought until the smell hit me. I could never dream that, the sickly, sweet scent of a vampire. I started to shake. He had changed her! The reeking bloodsucker had changed her! I never should have let her go. I tried to calm down. Even if Bella was a vampire I didn't want to hurt her.

''Jake, are you okay!'' I heard her ask in a smooth, sweet voice.

''Okay?! Why on earth would I be okay?'' I spat. She didn't understand how much pain she had put me through. ''I thought you were dead! I went to Alaska to see you and they said I was too late. All the time when I was crying over your death, you were alive! How could you become one of them? After all the pain they put you through...'' I trailed off. If I tried to speak I probably would have broken down into sobs.

Tears filled her eyes. ''I'm so sorry, Jake. I never meant to hurt you,'' she whispered.

I frowned. ''You're crying.''

''Yeah,'' she choked out. ''I'm still human in a way, it's a long story.''

I couldn't bear to see her so upset. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. ''Don't cry.''

''I can't help it.'' She looked up at me. ''I don't want to hurt you anymore.''

I couldn't reply to that. She had hurt me deeply and I had no doubt that every time she picked Edward over me in any way it would hurt just as much.

''I'll forgive you,'' was the only thing I could think to say.

''Maybe,'' she said quietly. ''I came here to tell you something because you're my best friend and I want you there, I just don't know if you'll want to be there...''

I felt a growing feeling of unease at the pit of my stomach.

And then she said it...

''I'm getting married to Edward. I have your invitation with me but I'll understand if you don't want it.'' She took an envelope out of her pocket and laid it on top of my bedside table.

I stared at her silently. The pain was ripping through me. It took everything I had just to keep myself from falling apart. Could it get any worse? The girl I loved was a vampire and possibly even worse than that, she was getting married and not to me. I went over to my bed and sat down, I tried to accept it. There would be other girls... They just wouldn't be Bella. I knew she was all I wanted. I would never love anyone the same way I loved her.

I ran my hands through my hair. ''Don't marry him.'' I said suddenly. ''Choose me, Bella. I'll take care of you. I don't even care about you being a vampire; I'll get over my prejudices. Please, Bella.'' I walked over to her and tilted up her chin to make her look at me.

''I can't,'' she whispered.

I brought my face closer to hers. ''Yes you can.''

''I don't love you that way.'' She was lying. She loved me, she just didn't know that she did.

''Yes you do.'' And then I kissed her. Her lips were hard and cool against mine. Her body felt like it was moulded against mine and I forgot about everything.

I forgot about the smell and how cold she was. I forgot about the engagement ring that was weighing down her left hand. Everything was perfect.

Then she broke away. ''I'm sorry Jake but I can't.'' She turned to leave but I held her firm.

''Don't say that, Bella, please don't go.'' I couldn't help but beg.

''I'm so sorry. The invitation's still there if you want to come but I'll understand if you're not there.''

And then she was gone...

The only evidence that she wasn't a dream was the invitation that was on my bedside table. I picked it up and ripped it open. The invitation fell out and I glanced at the date and venue before throwing it in the bin.

I jumped out my window and began to run. A part of me didn't want to stop. I just wanted to forget about Bella. Forget about the pain she caused me. The date of the wedding was stuck in my head. January 19th. No risk of the sun coming out then.

_-I'm so sorry Jake._

_-Do you want to talk about it?_

_-We're here for you._

The voices of my brothers filled my head but they were no comfort. Suddenly I wasn't running by myself. The whole pack was beside me including Quil, our newest member.

I changed back; I didn't want them to have to share my pain. I looked around me and saw that everyone else had changed as well.

They were all looking at me.

''I'm fine,'' I tried to convince them but it was obvious I was lying.

''I'm sorry,'' said Sam.

''Let us know if there's anything we can do,'' Embry smiled sympathetically.

I started to shake my head and then changed my mind. ''I need to book a flight to Alaska.''

I was going to that wedding.

**A.N. So... tell me what you think. Review!! **

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I love all my reviewers so much! Thanks so much for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who came up with everything.**

**Chapter 7**

EPOV

Only two weeks until the wedding. Two weeks until Bella and I would be joined together for eternity. I knew that Bella was upset about Jacob Black not contacting her yet to say whether or not he was going to come. I could see it when her mind drifted, no doubt thinking about him. She immersed herself in wedding plans to distract herself. The living room floor was littered with magazines and I was constantly asked to give opinions on flowers and colours.

Today Bella and I were going to go house hunting. The apartment that we lived in at the moment was nice but it held too many bad memories of my time without Bella. Of course it looked different now to what it looked like when she wasn't here. I had finally painted the place so that it was no longer a cold grey colour but instead filled with warm colours like reds, yellows and oranges. Bella always had the fire lighting even though it was unnecessary. She said it added warmth to the place and she was right, it was nice to curl up at night by the fire and watch the flames dance and light up the room.

I had also bought some furniture and had carpeted the place. I no longer sat on the cold, hard floor feeling empty inside. Bella was sitting on the couch now, flicking through the latest pile of magazines Alice had dropped over.

''Edward, do you prefer red roses or white roses?'' she asked, sounding slightly panicked. ''Alice needs a decision today and I don't know which ones I prefer.''

''I like the red,'' I said in a soothing voice as I sat down next to her.

She looked at me and then glanced down at the roses again. ''Okay, red it is. I better call Alice.''

She ran over to the phone and dialled the number. I walked over and stood next to her, playing with her hair while she held a frantic conversation with Alice, apparently there were bigger problems than what colour roses they needed.

After a while I took the phone off Bella, who glared angrily at me. ''Alice, I'm afraid you're going to have to sort it out without Bella. We are going house hunting.'' I hung up.

''Edward! Do you want the cake to have the wrong icing on it?'' Bella asked, annoyed.

''Of course not but you need a break from all this wedding talk. You look a little stressed out.'' I kissed her softly and then the kiss deepened until I never wanted it to end. But then Bella pulled away and put a finger to my lips.

''I thought we were going house hunting,'' she laughed.

''We are,'' I said in between kisses, ''just not yet.''

Then the doorbell rang.

''Alice,'' I muttered angrily.

''Be nice,'' said Bella, ''she probably wants to help with the house hunting.''

She went over to open the door but before she even got to it Alice burst through.

''Okay, at first I was angry at you for picking houses over wedding plans but then I realised that this can be just like a shopping spree only with houses! And anyway what's the point in having a perfect wedding if you don't have a perfect house to go live in afterwards so I'm here to help. Now this is where I think we should start,'' she said while pulling out a map and pointing to an area. ''All the nicest houses are there.''

**7 HOURS LATER**

We had finally found it, our perfect house. It was in Anchorage, on the lakeside. It was painted white on the outside with huge long windows stretching down the house. The gardens were exquisite. There was a beautiful fountain, sweeping lawns and even a floating boat dock. Of course Bella thought this was unnecessary as there was _no way _we were buying a boat. Think how much it would cost. There was no way I was ever telling her the price of the house. She also couldn't understand why we needed such a big fancy kitchen considering we never ate.

Even with all her complaints I knew Bella had fallen in love with the house. She loved the smooth marble floors and the view of the lake. She also loved the living room where she had seen a piano, just like mine, placed by a giant mirror. I was already envisioning playing for her there.

We had done the deal within an hour and we would move in straight after our honeymoon. We went home feeling elated and ready to get back to the wedding planning.

Alice sat on the couch with the phone in her hand yelling at it.

''I already told you the icing wasn't supposed to be coconut, it was supposed to be vanilla!'' Alice cried.

Bella laughed and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't as if we were going to be able to taste it anyway- apart from Bella of course- but according to Alice that wasn't the point. I was glad Bella was smiling again, after all just this morning she would have been the one yelling down the phone.

I kissed her and then I saw the clock's hands move slightly, it was 12:01.

''Only thirteen days left,'' I whispered.

Thirteen days until Bella Swan became Bella Cullen...

**A.N. Kk, hope you liked it. This chapter was a bit of a filler but I wanted Bella and Edward to find their perfect house and one of my reviewers said that my story was lacking in description of the setting ( thanks Jimita for the constructive criticism) so I thought I'd describe Edwards apartment and Bella and Edward's new house with plenty of detail. The next chapter is going to be the wedding so review and maybe I'll get it up faster... REVIEW!**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


End file.
